


Fae!Merlin

by orphan_account



Series: Fae!Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BoFA, Canon-Typical Violence, Fandom Fusion, God I'm abusing these tags I'm sorry, Hang on not Lotr, Instagram saw it first, It's all a bit chaotic if I'm honest, Lord of the Rings, Lotr x Merlin crossover, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin is Older than Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Not half as long as I wanted it to be either, The Hobbit x Merlin crossover, damn I'm so dumb, it's the hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Merlin is kicked out of Camelot for being a creature of magic, he goes to the only place he can think of. But from there he's sent to some other pretty wild places.---The fic is better than the summary I swear---Basically Bard the Bowman adopts Merlin when he's banished from Camelot, then Arthur comes after him because he misses Merlin and then they all live happily ever after.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Fae!Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986403
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, what was quite possibly his last glance at his King, his best friend.

"I've got to leave then?" It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. Merlin already knew the answer. 

"Leave or burn, fae." 

Arthur said the word like it was an insult. It wasn't an insult, it was what Merlin was. But the way Arthur said it, with such venom and hatred. 

Merlin had kept it a secret for years as he protected the Prince from danger. He'd almost been found out after that situation with the Sidhe, another species of Fae. Thank the gods Merlin was a more elf-like type, hard to distinguish from a human or elf unless they wanted to be found.

"Bye then Arthur." said Merlin softly

Without another word he went to the stables, saddling the horse Arthur had given to him, and rode out of Camelot, heading vaguely in the direction of Mirkwood, and Prince Legolas, a distant relative and friend whom he had come to know quite well.

What Merlin didn't see was Arthur watching him leave, his eyes full of tears as he watched the only friend he'd ever had leave Camelot forever. 

\---------------

Now Merlin had passed through Mirkwood. Legolas wasn't there though, he had left on business with Tauriel, another elf from the Mirkwood guard. 

King Thranduil, however, had told him about the company of Thorin Oakenshield. 

They had been briefly held captive in the Mirkwood dungeons a couple of weeks ago before a hobbit of all creatures, stole the keys and helped them escape. 

After that Merlin hadn't stayed long in Mirkwood, a couple of days rest to regain his energy was all he needed. Then he left in pursuit of the dwarves and the hobbit. 

Merlin had known Thorin when he was a young dwarf. 

Okay so dwarves and fae didn't exactly get on, ancient history reasons which Merlin didn't really understand, but Thorin had been alright. 

Besides, he was travelling with a hobbit, clearly he didn't mind unusual company.

But Merlin didn't plan to join their strange company, he planned to follow them. They had had quite a head start, floating down the river in barrels, as rumor had it.

But the fae could be fast when they wanted to be, besides, Merlin had grown up in these lands, he knew them well. 

He could follow them quickly and easily, he would catch up soon.

So that's what Merlin did.

Okay so he wasn't particularly fast, there were several hold ups including elves, a whole load of orc packs and one incident with a wood pixie which Merlin wasn't keen to relive in a hurry.

Now, 2 weeks after the dwarves had arrived, and a few days after they left, Merlin arrived on the outskirts of Laketown. 

He should be in a hurry, he should be rushing to the mountain before the gold sickness took the king as the young fae predicted it would. But in truth, Merlin didn't feel like rushing, there was nothing to be done for the dwarf now.

The people of Laketown were generally good, and they were on good terms with King Thranduil, surely that would mean they'd accept one of the King's own descendents? But no, he may be part elf but essentially he was a fae. 

With the exception of the woodland elves, most people of middle earth didn't like the fae. It was understandable, the fae where known tricksters who spread rumours about themselves to keep the other creatures away from their camps. 

So no, they weren't actually child eating demons. And no, they wouldn't boil up a dwarves eyeballs for soup. But they kept themselves to themselves and didn't mind these rumours spreading as long as it meant everyone left them alone. 

Obviously these things caused problems for the wandering fae, rare individuals such as Merlin who strayed from their families and travelled Middle earth. 

But the wandering fae had always had it hard, they often had strange companions such as dwarves and elves. Essentially, they were outcasts. 

Merlin felt a small smile creeping across his face as he remembered when he was younger, maybe about 900 years old. He, Legolas and their friend Freya had made plans to become wanderers. But Freya had been captured and killed early in King Uther's reign just over 2000 years later. 

Once Uther had become King, breeds such as pixies and fae were no longer welcome in his kingdom. Most who lived there had fled to Gondor, some to Rivendell and others to Mirkwood or Laketown. 

Merlin suddenly became aware of a presence behind him. Not a spirit or other unearthly presences that sometimes visited fae, no, an actual solid person. 

He snapped his head round to see a tall, dark haired man staring down at him, aiming a large bow at his chest. 

Merlin raised one eyebrow ever so slightly, "Going to kill me?" 

"If I must." replied the man softly, although he didn't sound much like a killer, "Although I hope that won't be needed." 

Merlin nodded slowly, getting to his feet. The man pulled back the bow string further and Merlin held up his hands, "I won't hurt you." 

"I can't take that risk." 

Understandable. Clearly this man had brains. Never lower your weapon to a man who says he means you know harm, nobody in middle earth should trust people so easily. 

"You're from Laketown, right?" asked Merlin hopefully 

"Aye, that I am." 

Merlin gave a small smile as the man's grip loosened slightly on his weapon, "You haven't seen a group of dwarves passing through have you? The company of Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain?" 

"I have, what of it?" 

Clearly he wasn't going to give up the information easily. 

"Look," said Merlin impatiently, "I'm not having a great day, I've spent the past few weeks tailing these dwarves after I was thrown out of Camelot and all I want is some straight answers here. I won't hurt you, I can see you're a good man and I really don't need any more blood on my hands."

"You were thrown out of Camelot?" asked the man, his hand coming to his bow once more, "There must have been a reason for that, eh?" 

"I'm a fae." spat Merlin angrily, there was no point hiding it. If he wanted this man to trust him then he may as well tell him the truth, "Merlin Emrys, ex servant to Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." 

"Right…" said the man slowly, "A fae. You're looking for these dwarves? Sorry to say you missed them, they were… Taking residence in my house. Why do you need them anyway?" 

"Officially? I'm tailing them for King Thranduil." said Merlin with a smirk, "Really? Because I've seen the fate that befalls these dwarves and I need to be here to prevent it." 

"All for the good of middle earth then?" 

The mocking tone in the man's voice startled Merlin slightly, "Well… yes? Why do you sound so surprised?" 

"A wandering fae?" 

Still not in the mood for answering questions huh?

"Yeah, a wandering fae. I was chosen at birth to protect Arthur Pendragon from those who may want to harm him." 

The man nodded slowly, "If I tell you my name do you promise not to hypnotise me?" 

Aaah, so he knew about the fae's powers. 

"I swear." 

"It's Bard." he said, "Bard the Bowman of Laketown. Or at least that's what the others call me." 

Merlin grinned and walked up to Bard, holding out his hand, "Good to meet you Bard, like I said, my name's Merlin. Part Elf, but mostly Fae. Protector of King Arthur and wanderer of middle earth." 

"Well your titles are a whole lot grander than mine!" sniggered Bard, shaking Merlin's hand, "Come on then Merlin, I can tell you're bursting to tell me your tragic backstory. Go on, although I need to be home in a couple of hours to get the kids some dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later. 

Two hours later Merlin stopped feeling so alone. 

Because Bard understood. He hadn't shot Merlin on the spot just because he was a fae, he'd listened to him, which was something nobody had done to Merlin since… since Arthur. 

Bard knew what it was like to be alone. Bard knew what it was like to be an outcast. Bard knew what it was like to lose the one you love. 

Bard knew what it was like to be in Merlin's position. Because of this he hadn't only let Merlin live, he'd given him a bed for the night and introduced him to his three kids, who, by the way, looked like mini Bards.

Bain, the son, had immediately shown immense interest in Merlin's origin. So Merlin found himself sitting in front of the small fire with Bain and Bard talking about Fae fighting techniques and family trees.

"Generally we use our magic," explained Merlin, "But the elves taught us how to use a bow." 

"How old are you?" asked Bain, his head tilted to one side

Aaah, this was normally the point where he got kicked out. 

"Two thousand nine hundred and sixteen." said Merlin softly 

"Pardon?" 

"Two thousand nine hundred and sixteen." said Merlin loud enough to wake the dead

Bain's eyes widened in amazement and Bard's eyebrows shot up so high Merlin wouldn't be surprised if they came up out the chimney. 

"And you haven't travelled to the undying lands yet?" questioned Bard

"Hey, Thranduil is four thousand years older than me! And Elrond." 

"I know, I meant no offence." said Bard hastily, "But don't the fae travel west much earlier than the elves?" 

Merlin nodded, this man was well educated on the ways of the fae, "I didn't have a choice. My destiny means I must stay for Arthur." 

Bard smiled sadly, "And if you had the choice? Would you stay or go." 

"I don't know what it's like to have a choice." replied Merlin, "My whole life has been ruled by my destiny. I am a protector of kings, after Arthur I expect I'll move onto some other bratty heir who wouldn't last five seconds without me. But I suppose I'm drawn to protecting kings. I've always been there for Legolas and Thranduil, as long as I've been alive. And now I'm travelling after Thorin, another spoilt dwarf who really doesn't deserve my attention."

Bain frowned tightly,"If King Arthur wouldn't last five seconds without you, then why are you here instead of at his side?" 

Merlin tensed and Bard gently slapped Bain's knee, giving his son a firm shake of his head. 

"You don't have to tell him Merlin." said the man softly 

"No, no, it's quite alright." replied the fae, "I was banished when he found out I was a fae. Camelot isn't exactly… welcoming, to creatures of magic." 

Bain looked stricken and Bard got to his feet, "It's getting late, we should sleep." 

Bain gave a nod and got to his feet, "Night Da, night Merlin." 

Merlin smiled at the boy, "Sleep well Bain." 

Bard's son left and Bard turned to look at Merlin, "I'm sorry, he's an inquisitive boy he sometimes doesn't think-" 

"No." said Merlin simply, "Don't apologise Bard. Inquisitive is good, he's an intelligent boy. You've raised him well." 

Bard was clearly trying to hide how pleased he was, he failed miserably. He smiled at Merlin and tilted his head to one side, "You're welcome to stay here until you figure out what to do about King Arthur and the dwarves. Bain will love having someone to talk weapons with and Sigrid and Tilda are completely in awe of you."

Merlin found himself grinning like an idiot at the statement. He had half expected to be thrown out of Laketown the second someone found out he was a fae, friend of Thranduil or not. He could never have hoped to find a family so kind, so welcoming to him, despite his origin. 

"Thanks Bard, it means a lot." 

\--------------

Merlin didn't know how long he stayed in Laketown, all he knew is those days would stay with him forever. 

Sometimes he was training Bain down near the river where he had first met Bard. 

Sometimes he was telling Sigrid all about his time as the servant of King Arthur. 

Sometimes he was talking to Tilda about the crazy history between fae and men. 

Sometimes he was wandering round Laketown with Bard and talking about everything and nothing. The conversation flowed freely between them, and although Merlin missed Arthur and the people of Camelot more than he had dreamt possible, he felt at home. 

The more time Merlin spent away from Arthur, the more Merlin realised his feelings for the king were so much more than his feelings for his friends. But Merlin let it slide, he probably wouldn't see the king again anyway. 

Besides, he was happy here. 

All until that day. The day Bard got locked up in the cells of Laketown and the day Smaug arrived. 

Then all the happiness ended. 

Merlin had been much more relaxed than he should have been. He should have been alert and then, he was sure, he would have seen it coming. 

He'd taken the kids to visit Bard in the cells, then, as they were feeling down he had taken them down to the river.

Then the screaming had started. The children didn't hear it, but Merlin's sharp ears picked up everything. 

Children crying for their parents, women sobbing, grown men breaking down in the streets.

And then one sound over all the rest, the roar of the dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

In an instant Merlin had grabbed Tilda's hand and yelled back to Bain and Sigrid, "Smaug has come, we have to leave!" 

Bain's eyes widened in fear and Sigrid yelped in terror. Tilda gripped Merlin's hand tighter as they ran towards Laketown. 

The streets of Laketown were chaos. Multiple times Merlin and the children had to dive into alleyways to escape the view of the dragon as he swooped low over the houses. 

As Merlin shot round a corner he nearly ran slap bang into a young blonde elf. 

"Legolas!" he cried

The Prince spun round and stared at Merlin in disbelief, "Merlin! What are you doing here?" 

"No time to explain." said Merlin all in a rush, ignoring Tilda tugging at his sleeve as she stared up at Legolas in awe, "Can you take the kids?" 

Legolas looked shocked, "Hey I can't- hang on, Tauriel is helping people get out, you can send them with her." 

"Merlin?" 

The fae turned to see the red haired elf helping an old woman into a boat. 

"Tauriel! Can you take them, I need to get their father from the cells." 

The elf nodded and held out her hands to Bain and Sigrid to help them into the boat. Tilda sobbed and clung to Merlin in terror, gently he managed to peel her off. 

"Go on Tilda," he said softly, "Be a brave girl and go with Tauriel, she'll look after you. And you'll have Bain and Sigrid." 

The little girl shook her head and clung tighter to Merlin. 

Sigrid sighed and stepped out of the boat, lifting Tilda into her arms, "C'mon Tilda," she said softly, "It'll be an adventure." 

Merlin nodded gratefully and she nodded back, climbing back into the boat. 

Merlin watched them as the boat sailed away, they'd be safe with Tauriel. 

He was ripped from his trance as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Legolas looking at him, "You ready to go kill a dragon?" 

\--------------

Merlin ran into the cells, Bard was shaking the bars as he fought to get free. When Merlin burst into the room he yelled out the fae's name. 

Merlin ran over and unlocked the cell, Bard ran out into the open, breathing hard. 

"The kids? Where are the kids?" 

"Tauriel took them," said Merlin without missing a beat, "She'll take them somewhere safe I swear." 

Bard nodded, blindly trusting Merlin's judgement in the moment of relief, "I have to get to the armoury, I have to get my bow and shoot down that blasted dragon." 

"Already on it," said Merlin with a grin, handing over the bow. 

Bard took it gratefully and ran to the door, turning back at the last minute to look at Merlin, "What are you waiting for?"


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin scrambled up the steps of the watchtower, closely followed by Bard. They needed to get a good shot at Smaug and this was the only way he could think of. 

When they reached the top, Merlin stepped back. Bard glanced back at him, his face a mess of nerves, before turning to the dragon who was swooping low over the town again. 

Bard fired arrow after arrow but each one just bounced off, Merlin's insides twisted uncomfortably when he realised there was no way Bard could kill this thing, not unless… 

Merlin was off like a shot, ignoring Bard's yells of protest at being left alone. He stumbled through the streets of Laketown and ran into Bard's house, grabbing the last arrow. 

A few moments later he found himself back at Bard's side. The man looked terrified but he was holding form, staring at the dragon with a cold, firm glare. He was out of arrows, he had used them all except for the one in Merlin's hand.

Ignoring the dragon Merlin thrust the arrow at Bard. 

"Thank you." gasped the man

Merlin stood back for the next part of his plan. Bard had good aim, he would surely hit his mark, but just to be on the safe side Merlin would enchant the arrow, just like he had done with Lancelot and the Griffin. 

Merlin took a shaking breath and at once began to mutter the spell. He had been practicing since Lancelot, and the arrow was enchanted in a moment, but it wouldn't last long. 

Bard was staring at the arrow in amazement and Merlin let out a panicked yell, he had to shoot before the enchantment wore off. 

"SHOOT! SHOOT!" 

Bard was snapped back into reality and he drew back the bow string. His face was washed over with a cool, focused look, as if everything else had been blocked out and all there was left was him and Smaug. 

The dragon burst into flight, heading right for them, and Bard let the arrow fly. 

The aim was true, it soared through the air, hitting the dragon right on target. 

Merlin heard screams as Bard scrambled forward, grabbing Merlin's arm as the dragon fell… sideways? It crashed into the burning tower and Merlin and Bard fell. 

Bard had numbed all sense in Merlin's arm with his tight grip and as they fell into the water he heard many more yells of terror. 

Merlin burst from the water, gasping for breath. His eyes scanned the surface for any sign of the dragon slayer. 

Bard broke the surface a few feet away from Merlin. His eyes fell on the Fae and a huge grin spread across his face. 

Then Merlin felt strong arms around his waist, pulling him roughly from the water. He saw Tauriel a few metres away, helping Bard out of the lake. 

Then he heard a voice in his ear, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Arthur but no, it couldn't be… no, why would the king come after him? 

He turned around. No, that was definitely Arthur… 

Wait… WHAT? 

\---------------

"Arthur??" spluttered Merlin, coughing up the water he had swallowed when he fell in the lake, "What are you doing here? I-" 

"Shut up Merlin." gasped Arthur hoarsely

Before Merlin could say a word Arthur slammed his lips into Merlin's. Merlin's mind seemed to freeze, then it kick-started. Arthur was kissing him. 

Arthur pulled back, looking at Merlin nervously and biting his lower lip.

"Good to see you too." muttered Merlin 

Arthur snorted and flung his arms round Merlin, pulling him into a fierce hug. Merlin clung to the king, his head buried in Arthur's neck. 

Merlin had no idea how long they stood there, holding each other like they were scared to let go. 

And in truth they weren't just scared. 

They were terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

If Merlin had ever thought life was hard, it was nothing compared to now. 

Sure, being a magical creature in a kingdom where anything magic related is killed was hard. But being treated like a king, like a god, in a world where he had no flipping idea what was going on, way harder. 

These people seemed to be under the impression that, since Merlin was a Fae, he'd be able to protect them from all things bad in the world. Quite frankly, he couldn’t. 

Bard and Arthur were trying to keep them off his back but Merlin still found people coming to him with all their problems like he was some kind of all-knowing god. 

And now Merlin was finally getting a break… kind of. 

He was sitting on a pile of rocks, fiddling with Bain's bow. It had broken in the whole Smaug business. 

Merlin sensed Arthur standing over him and decided to ignore the King. 

"You look gorgeous when you're focused." said Arthur, as if stating the weather. 

A smile tugged at Merlin's lips but he pushed it down when Arthur added 

"I just wish you'd focus on me." 

Merlin sighed and placed the bow down in his lap, "Arthur I'm busy." 

"I know, I know." said Arthur, holding up his hands in surrender, "I just kinda presumed… since I've travelled across half of middle earth and confessed my undying love for you… that you'd have a bit more time for me." 

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Don't make me feel guilty. Here," Merlin cleared a space next to him, "Feel free to sit next to me." 

Arthur took the seat, but tapped his knees impatiently and hummed to himself. 

Eventually he let out a dramatic sigh, bringing his hand to his forehead. 

Merlin ignored him. 

Arthur shuffled closer and let out an even more dramatic sigh. 

Merlin continued to ignore him. 

Arthur groaned and flopped his head into Merlin's lap. 

Merlin raised the bow he was holding and set it down next to him, "What are you doing Arthur?" 

"Trying to grab your attention." said Arthur, "And I succeed, didn't I?" 

"No, you're just succeeding in annoying me." 

Just then Bard came running into the alcove, his eyes wide, he didn't look remotely surprised to see Arthur sprawled across Merlin's knee. 

"You gotta come see this." said the dragon slayer. 

Merlin got to his feet. Arthur yelled in protest and Merlin rolled his eyes, pressing a quick kiss to Arthur's lips before running after Bard. 

Merlin rounded the corner and his eyes widened in shock. 

An entire army or Elves. 

An entire fucking army of Elves. 

All clad in golden armour with their bows at their sides. 

"Thranduil." muttered Merlin 

Bard nodded curtly and Merlin ran down the steps, through the Elves to where the Elven king was sat on his elk. 

He looked very… kingly. 

"Thranduil." he said

The king turned to look at him and a small smile tugged at his lips, "Merlin."

"What are you doing here?" 

"The mountain, There are things in it that belong to me." 

"Thranduil," said Merlin softly, "Those gems… you're willing to go to the ends of the earth for them, I understand-" 

"No you don't." snapped Thranduil, "You couldn't hope to understand." 

What most people would see if they looked upon the king, was a cold, harsh Elf who had not a sympathetic bone in his body. They saw the way he looked at people, his stone-hard gaze, shattering people's souls and sending them to their knees. 

Merlin knew better. 

He saw the sadness in the King's eyes every time he spoke of his late wife, he saw behind that facade to the man underneath. 

He saw eyes that had seen too much war and bloodshed. He saw a man who had seen so much suffering that it had sent him cold and distant, seemingly heartless. 

But Thranduil wasn't heartless. It was just that his heart had been broken so many times it was no longer recognisable. 

"Legolas, what about him? How does he feel about all this?" 

Thranduil stiffened, "I do not know." 

Merlin frowned and was about to ask what the Elf meant by that when Arthur came stumbling out of the army of Elves. 

"Merlin! Look how many elves there are this is-" 

Arthur froze as he stared up at Thranduil, "My Lord, I-" 

"I know who you are, Pendragon. The king who doesn't allow creatures of magic into his kingdom, even when said 'creature' is his best friend and advisor." 

Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. 

Merlin sent a cold glare in Thranduil's direction, "We're past that Thrandy." 

The elf glanced at Merlin, "... Thrandy?" 

"Hey I shorten everyone's names." 

"Quite, including that of the elven king… it would seem."

Merlin grunted, "So you're really willing to go to war over these gems?" 

Thranduil nodded and Merlin opened his mouth to say something. Before he could however, Bard stepped forward, "Let me speak with Thorin, I'll try and sort something out."


	6. Chapter 6

So much for talking your way around a problem. 

Merlin's eyes scanned the men in front of him and came to one, simple conclusion. 

They were screwed. 

The Elves could fight, they had been trained to kill for the entirety of their immortal lives. 

These centuries old warriors could more than hold their own against the armies of dwarves. These men? These children? No, no way, they would be slaughtered. 

Then Merlin heard the roar, the roar of orcs. The thumping of an entire army of them marching across the hills. 

The elves heard it too. The entire army tensed and looked to the source of the noise. 

Merlin caught Thranduil's eye, he knew exactly what it was. 

Soon after Merlin saw the dwarves jerk their heads up, they heard it too. 

"ORCS! AN ARMY OF ORCS!" roared Thranduil in Elvish 

Merlin inwardly groaned, all the elves know what's going on you idiot. 

"AN ARMY OF ORCS ARE MARCHING ON US!" roared Merlin, in a language everyone could understand. 

Bard flinched and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse.' 

I feel you Bard, thought Merlin, I feel you. 

"Hold form!" yelled the dragon slayer

Finally the orc army rose over the hill, several people screamed.

At once everything seemed to slip into place. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between the dwarves, the elves and the men, they had to fight together here. It was either they joined forces or they died.

Merlin pulled his horse back so he was beside Arthur, "Good luck." 

"You too." 

Clearly, for once, Arthur wasn't in the mood for talking. 

But when Merlin went to ride away Arthur grabbed his wrist, "For God's sake be careful." 

\---------------

"Bard!" 

Merlin ran round the corner and almost smashed into the dragon slayer's chest. 

"Have you seen the children?" asked Bard, his voice frantic.

Merlin's sharp ears picked up the sound of Bard's thumping heart

"I've got Tilda and Sigrid to safety, Bain got away, I'm sorry." 

Bard's eyes were wild, "Thank you, stay safe Merlin." 

And with that he was off. 

The moment of distraction left Merlin vulnerable. And in that instant an arrow shot mere centimetres away from Merlin's ear. 

He spun around to see Legolas, crouching on a rocky outcrop. 

The Prince grinned, his usual cocky facade activated, "Careful there Merlin." 

Merlin snorted, "Don't get too cocky Leg, don't think I missed that dwarf saving your sorry backside earlier." 

Legolas pulled a face, "Yeah, I'm gonna deny that forever." 

Merlin laughed, despite both being over two thousand years old, they were just kids at heart.

"Look after yourself hmm." 

The elf just grinned, "You know I will."

Legolas hopped over the rocks but turned back at the last moment, "And Merlin? Your boyfriend wants you. He's down near the market square." 

Merlin shrugged, "Thanks, I'll go find him now, see you around Leg."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin jumped over the rocks, running through passages and alleyways until he reached the market. 

Arthur stood in the middle, back to back with one of Thorin's company, the one they called Fili. 

"Merlin!" yelled Arthur, "The dwarves! The dwarves from the mountain are fighting." 

"Yes I can see that." he called back, meeting the young dwarf's eye. 

The dwarf grinned, "No time for proper introductions, can you take over here? I have to go with Kili and Uncle Thorin." 

Uncle Thorin huh? That means this was Thorin's heir. 

"Uuh, yeah, of course. Good luck." 

The dwarf nodded his thanks and ran off and Merlin took his place at Arthur's side. 

It was strange, seeing the men, dwarves, elves and fae all joining together for once. Creatures that normally hated each other with passion were now teaming up and watching each other's backs. 

Merlin hoped all the people of middle earth would see each other in a new light when all this was over. 

"How are you Arthur?" 

The king reached out and squeezed Merlin's hand, "Better now you're here." 

\---------------

The battle was over. 

The battle was won. 

But they had lost much that day. 

Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, was dead. As were his two nephews and only heirs, Fili and Kili. 

Merlin walked through the stone passageways looking for Arthur, once again he had lost sight of the king. 

He rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Legolas. 

The elf's eyes were dark and shadowed with sadness. 

"Merlin." he said softly 

"Legolas," Merlin looked over the prince's shoulder to see Tauriel crying over the body of the dwarf, "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not going back to Mirkwood." 

Merlin looked up in surprise, "Where will you go?" 

"Father I should go find a ranger, Aragorn." 

"Isildur's heir." whispered Merlin 

Legolas nodded, "I hope we meet again Merlin. If not, it's been an honour."

Merlin nodded and held out his hand to the elf, "Yes, you too. Although I'm sure our paths shall cross again." 

To Merlin's surprise, instead of shaking his hand Legolas pulled him into a hug. Elves weren't usually accustomed to touch but… 

"Good luck Legolas." 

"I'll miss you." 

"And I you." 

Legolas nodded and without another word rounded the corner and went out of sight. 

Merlin took a deep breath, now all he had to do was find Arthur, and boy was he looking forward to seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm sorry I'm awful at endings, thanks for reading and there might be a sequel some day, we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
